


【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 感谢美丽鸽鸽的艺术指导





	【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5

**月永老师小红花 Chapter 5**

by lattice

“很抱歉，我不能前往您安排的相亲。”濑名泉鞠下深躬，“我已经有了爱人……并非逢场作戏寻乐子，他是位我想与之共度一生的男性。我明白这听起来很难接受，但我不想对您有所隐瞒。”

——我向您的外甥女表达由衷的歉意。并非是她不够优秀，奈何我现已心有所属，着实容不出一分罅隙。他深吸一口气，挺直脊背，听天由命，静候训斥。不料对方慈眉善目地笑，捧起保温杯：

“濑名泉，努力上进，毕恭毕敬，公认的好学生。记得当初在实验室，你总是钻研到最后一个离开，且不忘关灯锁门。你是我照拂最多，也是我最放心不下的学生。而始终循着前人步伐，即所谓的权威前进，真的能在学问与实践中作出成绩，乃至独当一面吗？”旋开杯盖，却不急于喝茶，“今天这般敢于发声，还是破天荒。该说颇具纪念意义：是濑名以敢于违抗我为始，迈上进步的第一个台阶。”

——濑名以为我返聘，是嫌退休工资太低或是不想帮忙照顾外孙吗？以后你要像今天这般讲出自己的思考，我才能放心把担子交给你，自己好去安享天伦。三十出头又如何，我一生都会是您的学生，不似意料中那般光火，反而徒添几分伤感。

“强扭的瓜不甜，感情的事也不可强求，外甥女那边我会为你解释的。不用担心，这不会成为你履历上的污点。除了叮嘱你注意安全做好防范，我也没什么可多嘴的。但现今社会的包容度有限，免不了逢上荆棘，你们有信心吗？”

自然是有的。他笃定地直视教授的双眸，催得眼角几丝皱纹也舒展开来。而他深知供他坦然的底气是拜月永レオ所赐。至于导师让得意门生改天携幼儿园教师共进晚餐，另是后话了——是那天发给您的照片里那位，但他平时就普通男人打扮。临行前，濑名医生再次鞠躬，不忘强调。明白啦，明白啦，导师笑着挥挥手，示意他带好门。

难题迎刃而解，濑名医生步伐轻盈，振奋无比，心口巨石落地，目标也单一——怎么，濑名，是想和恋人接吻吗，当然可以哦？月永レオ甩落手上的水珠，回眸一笑。

“不……我需要日渐精进，培养亲和力，掌握同孩子相处的技巧，成长为一位优秀的小儿内科医生……足以与月永レオ相称的，你的恋人。”

——在此之前我不会碰你，还请月永老师监督我。适用于普通人的奖惩机制，被验证行之有效的激励手段，他对此信心满满，而被羽风老师一针见血指出可行性存疑，并断言难以为继。月永レオ不做评判，哄小朋友般摸摸头：当然好呀，濑名可真是正派呢？

如此读不出感情倾向，熟练度倒是昭然若揭。想必不少小朋友同他如出一辙，涨红了脸鼓足勇气表决心，更甚是呈上钻石糖吃剩的塑料戒指，口出狂言长大后要娶或嫁月永老师。后者仍会笑意满盈着收好这份童言无忌，至少在今日郑重对待曾几何时必会消弭的邀约。想必五岁儿童朔间凛月定然在列，而自身不同，成年男人的魄力与自持定会使其望其项背——在我成功后，还请月永老师给我应得的奖励，且须是自身独有，不然便会失却意义。

“放心啦，我会喂濑名吃橘子，还会当着全班小朋友的面亲手为濑名颁一朵小红花的，这可是无上的殊荣哦？”

“不止这些，我很贪心的。”医生干咳两声，斟酌措辞，“我明白れおくん的超凡脱俗，但我的感情并不阳春白雪，还请れおくん做好万全准备。”

“怎么，难不成濑名要把我当成橘子生吞活剥？”

濑名泉拉出旁侧的椅子。待月永レオ洗好碗碟，小跑来落座，顺势将其牢牢揽在臂弯。

“……如果是呢？你的身体和心灵我都会独占。”

——哈哈，是要把我吃干抹净吗？我很期待这一天到来呢。把孩子们哄睡，羽风薰在餐厅撞见如胶似漆的人影，揉揉眼以为看错——正是月永老师揽上濑名泉的肩，后者熟谙地撩开鬓发，在前者的面颊上啄一小口。

“中午好啊，羽风老师？”

便见濑名泉舍掉心口不一，格外坦然地环住月永老师腰际。三日不见定当刮目相待，新任芳心纵火犯先生获得阶段性胜利，见他走近，划分领地般收紧手臂。目中投来利刃，挑衅般唇角上挑，昭告怀中的宝物唯他所属。

——行了，我可消受不了濑名君的眼刀。虽然我能姑且理解为你认可我的实力足以与你匹敌，且我承认月永老师女装的确出挑，但我绝不会对男人产生兴趣，安心啦。羽风老师避之不及，摆摆手接连后退。而几波能量交汇处，幼教兼股东敏锐探查到迸出的火星，警惕地探开绿眸，确认四下无虞便再度微阖双目。贪暖怕凉的橘猫向他怀中蜷了蜷，均匀的吐息潮汐般涌来，医生当即舍弃与恋人的同事的眼神拉锯，埋下头亲昵地蹭蹭。

“呼……濑名，好痒……”

迎接提早到访的初夏，玩心大发的猫科动物咬一咬不恋人存在的猫耳，作为终末，浅浅一吻落在翕动的眼睫上。旁人见所未见，亦是医生百年一遇的温柔神情，若结合时令，便是给怕凉的恋人独享的空调被，如此作为透明结界将羽风老师隔离在外，薄纱般覆上他独据的温柔乡。

现下圣光笼罩，直面一对现充，空调冷气自后窜上脊背，不知第几次被杏子老师发好人卡的羽风老师探查到全世界对单身狗的恶意：

“为什么，为什么，我路过的时机永远不对啊——！”

“呜……濑名叔叔是大坏人，大笨蛋！”

不闪躲不避嫌，出入自由，和门卫都成为朋友，俨然是领证的职工亲属。对此质变反响激烈的，自然有五岁宝宝朔间凛月。早早要被送到幼儿园，却赫然撞见心爱的老师为恋人准备便当。噙着泪自厨房尾随到大门，粉拳捶着濑名泉胸口，软绵绵的暴言黏连，在他听来却像撒娇。

——乖啦，叫哥哥。念及小朋友的惨痛初恋被他搅黄，拜自身所赐爱心便当也吃不到，荣升为月永老师恋人的濑名泉于心不忍，蹲至同等高度，慈眉善目地摸头。

“叔、叔。”

脑袋本就圆，脸蛋气鼓鼓，愈发肥嘟嘟——我与れおくん的婚礼迟早有一天让你哭哭啼啼当花童，濑名泉咬牙切齿。小朋友转而揪着月永老师的裤管求助，月永レオ抱臂站在旁侧，笑着作壁上观，目睹每日定番。

濑名有没有好好吃饭呀？饶是不擅长使用手机的宇宙人作曲家，亦会不时在工作时段发来问候，虽医生尚未主动邀请恋人探班，后者也曾抑不住好奇溜去医院，恰逢濑名泉捧着杯面在饮水机前排队，如此撞破他期期艾艾解释时的窘迫。

“濑名是医生，很注重养生吧，为什么吃杯面？明明是濑名让我好好吃饭呢。”

属实事出有因。他从导师处申得更多权限，便换得愈发忙碌，早出晚归无暇自己做饭，那日又错过工作餐供应。新晋恋人月永レオ见此凄惨无法怠慢，自告奋勇为他准备爱心便当。每日早高峰前，车停在幼儿园门口，任月永レオ象征性为他打理领带，将热腾腾的便当盒交到他手上，再趁小朋友与家长还在路上，迎着晨曦微露亲吻恋人颊侧，上演已婚夫妻每日临行吻的戏码。

“看来濑名君有位可爱的女朋友呀。”

苹果切成兔子，香肠切成章鱼，饭团捏成熊猫，鸡蛋煎成爱心，开启便当盒的瞬间如有小当家出锅特效，同科室几位单身贵族围上前，啧啧称赞——什么女朋友，那天他恋人来探班，护士们都在讲，分明是……

“谢谢你们，他是男人。”

为避免同僚们好奇心泛滥，他坦白。而八卦之心从不止息——听说濑名君的恋人是位教师，总觉得老师在生活中也是严肃古板的模样，会不会缺乏情趣呢？

“教师群体也有热情奔放的人士，和他在一起我从不乏味。况且他任职于幼儿园，每天和小朋友相处，早练就一身温柔可亲的功力。”

褪去骇人的白大褂，收敛工作时段的谨素，方才走出象牙塔的年轻医生们暂没到植发的年岁，本就更能共感，有温度、食烟火、臣服于七情六欲。濑名泉便不指摘他们的印象固化，耐着性子听他们讨论。热情奔放吗，同事们笑得意味深长，调侃道濑名君颇有福气，我也想要一位奔放又贤惠的恋人呢。哦，那你们想吧，七嘴八舌间被莫名的高亢感染，话题中央的濑名泉起身背对人群，僵硬地抓起一沓文件扇风，强行掩下面红耳赤——

“空调坏了？”

“没错，今天出的故障。”

念着超烦人，濑名泉带上门离去，找了处冷气充足的窗畔落脚，抬眼便是树荫葱郁，却毫无镇定的功效。肉眼可见的夏季杳然而至，扑面的热浪催着心尖鼓动渐甚。他的感情并不阳春白雪，但他还未考虑这么深，尤其在对月永レオ夸下海口的，写作誓约读作flag达成前，与之的故事尚且严守全年龄。而方才不知谁提及的裸体围裙便是初始引线，牵着思绪一路驰骋。

上挑的眼尾在他心房勾抹出弧度，无上的魅惑唯他可亲身拿捏。几下利落地将橙发束成高马尾，却仍有顽皮的几缕溜下，拂在鼻翼挠得自己痒痒的。指尖点上光裸的脊背，虎口掐过收束的腰窝，掌心裹住饱满的臀肉，皆是甚少人有幸领略的盛景。探出舌尖，呲出两枚小虎牙——我知晓事关濑名的所有，你喜爱亲手拆开礼物的快感吧？不妨来吧，肉体供你把玩，心灵供你鉴赏，只因为我是濑名的。唯独呈献给他的大礼被半边布料包裹，在背后系成轻巧松垮的蝴蝶结，亟待他亲手拆开，步骤从不复杂，只需牵住引线，轻轻一扯——

心猿意马的医生没再重返休息室，择了个不用排队的洗手间，捧起凉水扑了几次脸。

他深谙心急吃不了热豆腐，却也充分利用一切闲暇在幼儿园开小灶，与月永レオ恋爱间见习补课提升亲和力，实践中历炼与孩子相处的本领，随诸位老师学习教引之道。往日月永レオ烹饪时，他皆以老干部背手态站在旁侧指点个不停，今次为掩住呼之欲出的心意，巧妙错开月永レオ在厨房的时辰，躲避与之的独处。

“快要下雨了，濑名要留宿吗？”

阴晴不定六月天，恋恋不舍地临行前，手被自后牵上。月永レオ为他指向园区内不起眼的单幢小屋。他摇头，怀揣一身正气迈出三步，大雨瓢泼如幕帘，生生将他逼入室内。天公不作美，但是会助兴呀~见证一切的鸣上岚了然于心，濑名医生担心鸣上老师认知超前，尚不及解释，月永レオ前拽，鸣上岚后推，意图一同为他撑伞，实则被从缝隙间浇了满头满身。鸣上岚常以女性自居，力道却惊人，将他与月永レオ一把推进小屋内再自外关好门，三十分钟内后背还隐隐作痛。

……仿佛轻小说里不sex便无法出去的房间，麻雀虽小一应俱全——我家很远，inspiration时而到访，为避免它在旅途中消弭，我会邀它在此与我同住。不算窄的单人床，一床被，装潢简约，卫浴分离，床畔排列着作曲设备，尚能容下一张电脑桌。

“这屋子是先前园方辟给我的，曾是我唯一的歇脚，即便搬入新家，也留恋这里的好啊。濑名要知道，灵感是多么可遇不可求——”

——れおくん，我暂且不关心它的辉煌历史，你有无备用床垫？我说过的，达成目标前不与你同床。月永レオ惊异地瞪圆眼睛，噗嗤一声漏气，咯咯地笑着，不加防备地向后撞入他怀中，毫无嫌隙地蹭挤：

“濑名可真是假正经呀。”

——可即便是假正经的濑名，也让我喜欢得不得了。绿眸会意地向他眨眨，濑名躲什么，这里没有监控，堪称与世隔绝，你做什么都不会有第二人察觉哦？れおくん是装傻还是真不懂，正是因此……我并不想在今晚发生点什么，他抽离环在月永レオ腰腹的双臂，换言之尚未准备万全，恍然一夜重回十六岁，体验春夏之际萌芽抽枝的初恋，索要亲吻都难过升天。

自认为耗尽毕生勇气地牵上手，暂不知往后余生需他拿出勇气应付的事端数不胜数。好，好，濑名先别絮叨啦，月永レオ难得体谅地从怀里钻出，开柜门抱出购置多年的闲置被褥，携出粉尘与浓郁的樟脑气味，注定无法在今夜清洗至健康水准。五秒后，接过濑名手忙脚乱递来的水杯，不满地哼哼：

“濑名好鸡毛啊，睡我床上又怎样。你要是不愿，就由我睡在脏床垫上。”

……算了一起睡吧。今夏势头尤为猛，隔了层纱窗，不疏的降雨未滤净空气，没赠予他半分清爽。方才的收整早让他汗流浃背，濑名泉畏热，是标配的空调20℃党，又是多汗体质，恨不得一天三次淋浴。那么れおくん，空调遥控器在哪里？

“我好像从没见过那个东西！——我是说，我没濑名怕热，一个人住时空调是摆设，遥控器兴许早被外星人带走了。濑名需要的话，我们一起把它清洗，再用手机打开吧？”

掀开外盖，攒了厚厚数层尘埃。半个晚上都在一同清洗空调中度过，如此种种给他与恋人布置新家的错觉，念及此，便连粉尘气息也没那般令人生厌了。没错，他的确想与他组建家庭，自相逢始便认定月永レオ是陪他走完终生的人。淋浴后的濑名泉钻进被窝，方才洗空调抖出扬尘，床与被褥却有结界般不为所扰，澄净的甜橙覆住他，无孔不入地环绕。被满床月永レオ的气息围裹，取之不尽用之不竭，光明正大地吮吸他独有的太阳。

或许效用堪比猫薄荷，他想。濑名先睡，我还要作曲——作曲家围着浴袍，被冷气冻得一激灵。一床被子盖两人，他蜷在里侧向着灯下的月永レオ，生物钟准时运转，聆听纸笔相触的沙沙响，如枕着海螺的催眠调。有如被对方置于心尖上宠爱般，抬眼便是久违的这抹熟谙的鹅黄。

虽知悉是因月永レオ惯于深夜作曲，顾及堪堪入眠的他，只留一盏台灯。而他履历中尚有不曾对月永レオ在内的任何人解密的过往，分明写着濑名泉怕黑。幼时不愿与父母分床，三岁时抽泣着被抱到自己的房间，妈妈为他旋开床头灯，待他入梦再悄悄进屋关上。为树立可靠的姿态，维护全能优等生人设，便敛下甚少有人知晓的秘史，再加上独自在外求学时心疼电费，他早将这一习性舍弃至岁月无尽的长河。与前任同居时因羞于启齿，对方亦不知晓，更顾不上有心或无意为他留灯。

——当然，规划中自己与月永レオ组建的温馨小家庭绝不会简陋至此。奈何月永レオ财力雄厚，而他甘愿努力也不愿被认为是有富婆包养。各出一半，对方轻轻松松，自己仍需再攒几年积蓄，区位、地段、房型……往后余生有的是时间商榷。思绪蹁跹不知今夕何夕，月永レオ起身淋浴，水声消弭不过五分钟，那团温热便褪去浴袍，径直跃入他怀内，幸好他已陷入浅眠，无需耗费注定会付诸东流的气力来顽抗。只闻对方拖着长腔“诶”了一声，略有不满地拱了拱。

“嗯……别闹，れおくん。”

如此堪堪探开眼，不见那抹橙。唯有月色淌下，揉进浅淡星光。

夏日天明得早，四五点便见鱼肚白，托起层叠的橙红为泛滥的烫金作注，描摹层楼叠榭的边框。初醒的医生扫了眼表，安然享受回笼觉。被闹钟唤醒时，昨日劝他留步的雨水蒸发殆尽，日光慵懒地抖擞精神，抖落鹰隼的片羽，覆住蜷在怀里安眠的橘猫。不上蹿下跳的时分格外乖巧，难得温顺的姿态堪比拉斐尔笔下圣洁的天使。发辫散开，沁香的橙子香氛沾染朝露，愈发粘稠厚重，将他牢牢吸附，引着他深陷在不算柔软的单人床。

饱满的唇瓣翕动着，眼睫随之微颤，不时发出满足的轻叹，不知梦中在大快朵颐些什么。阻止他活动身体，月永レオ吧唧着嘴梦呓，黏连破碎的字符，拼合成软绵绵一句不要走嘛濑名——乖，れおくん，れおくん，我该去上班了。舌尖抵住上颚，唤出只能自己喊的亲昵称谓，意图以此破解咒语。从橙香织作的围罩中抽身，却如拔萝卜般费力，该如何回绝怀中恋人给予的馥郁，而他的起身毫无回旋之地，除去工作与早高峰，正常男人晨间常有的生理现象亦亟待处理，且被恋人催化得愈发甚。

濑名泉从不是性冷淡，他的感情向来世俗且炽烈，并非文学作品常见的超脱精神，算不上以此为傲，而他的欲念的确从不遮掩，现今却不得已让步于早先头脑不清醒的flag产物，所谓的“普通人的激励手段”——

行吧，如羽风薰所料他后悔不迭，热恋方才写至序章，他的堤防已岌岌可危。月永レオ仍锲而不舍地牵住他的小指，他断然甩开大步流星的模样像极柳下惠，却几步冲向浴室将自己隔绝世外，再无第二人知晓他根本难以顽抗恋人的施令，迟五秒便无法坐怀不乱。

去他的全年龄，他暗骂道。洗漱用具并排摆放，像极真正的家庭，月永レオ睡得迟，湿漉漉的水分子仍有恋人的遗存。遑论他主观意愿，头脑早已肖想月永レオ平日便是在这张镜前穿衣洗漱、沐浴、擦干头发，一帧帧一幕幕串联，挤占他全足的思考。

种种迹象表明他过于高估自身的自制力，尤为致命的是他正身着月永レオ的睡裤，早隔着内裤被濡湿了一小处。已无时间懊恼昨夜留宿的决定，唯有速战速决，睡裤褪下丢进空空如也的洗衣篓，待事后再清洗。每一粒橙香因子皆被他攫取用作配菜，任月永レオ的气场将他包裹、绞紧、吮吸，不愿瞧见镜中的不堪，他阖起眼咬紧牙关，不动声色地在月永レオ的领域里添进几笔自己的气息，任两股相缠相绕，压制交融，甚要驰骋至恋人曾有的韶华，或回溯至幼时的每一幅幕景，在跌宕起伏的年岁间，生生挤入自己的存在，此般注定如潮汐般周而复始、永无止境。

有意使粗粝的茧蹭挤过前端，他自牙龈泄出几声粗喘，想必月永レオ早已再度熟睡，便安然专注于黑暗中闪现的斑斓，痛快地揉搓那根，声声轻唤着れおくん作助兴。昨夜字面意义上的肌肤相亲，月永レオ在他身体表层的遗留渗入五脏六腑，协同奏乐献来一场餍足的盛大。自脊髓一路上窜直抵大脑，提醒他昨夜未曾留意的，此刻被放大至极限的触觉观感，不算白皙却滑嫩有余，流淌着奶与蜜。天真却甚邪的橙发妖精从天而降，他牵上对方的手为自己服务，对方甚而袒出灵巧的唇舌，唯独甘愿为他跪下身，抚平他涌动的情潮；双腿大敞着逢迎，任他侵入唯有他可前往的朝圣之地；抚上小腹时涌上眼尾的，亦是唯有他可一睹为快的幸福神色——

终末的浪巅中回身，他颓然打量手心托起的一捧粘稠。濑名医生许久未有性生活，遇见月永レオ后便无暇自力更生，积攒至今晨射了个爽快，分量出奇多，甚有些喷射在镜面，免不了赶在屋主醒来前一通打扫。而今自身的元素强行闯入，浴室的气息格外不沁人心脾，未待他转身开启排气扇，便尤为惊恐地发觉镜中自身的边角溢出一抹张扬的橙：

“被老师发现了哦？”

多年后濑名医生回溯往事，亦会自嘲道这是哪门子师生play。虽往后的确没有GV展开，全程被见证的尴尬足以铭记终生。与此刻浴室内的不可说遥相呼应的，方才初醒的蝉第一声啼鸣被搅进他造出的粘腻水声，昭告着盛夏确是随他全身上下写满余裕的恋人不动声色地莅临。月永老师身着睡衣裤，头发乱如鸡窝，肩上搭着毛巾，口中叼着牙刷，气定神闲地立在门畔，不知静观了多久。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 正如文中所言，这一章原本真的是全年龄，结果lof不给发，无奈只得顺势添入r15内容。


End file.
